Soldier of Dreams Love is Eternal
by Kanemochi
Summary: Based on 'Yume Senshi, Ai Eien ni' Sailor Moon Musical. Contains spoilers. Rated PG for intense situations.


**Introduction**

What I'm doing here is writing a story based entirely on the SuperS musical from SeraMyu. Each chapter is a representation of each song and the scene it's preformed in. A special thanks goes to 'In Defense of SuperS' for posting a synopsis of the SuperS musical, from which this is based on.

Now, I don't actually own the SuperS musical video, so if I'm off on any of the scenes and/or lines, please e-mail me with a correction, and I will fix it.

Also, after every chapter, I'll post the original song lyrics as well as a translation. Thanks for that goes to Musical Moon for posting all the lyrics in the musical, and almost all the translations. Credit for the translators will go under the title of the song.

Now, for the copyright stuff. I don't own this musical or any of these things that I'm writing. The musical itself is copyrighted by...by... (who wrote the musical, anyway?!) Sailor Moon and all of its characters are owned by Takeuchi-sensei.

Oh, by the way. When you see text in bold print, that means that it was taken from the lyrics in the song.

**Prologue: Double Moonlight Romance**

A crystal forest. A crystal lake. Very beautiful. Chibi-Usa wondered if she was in a dream.

Yes. She was in a dream. She hoped that it wasn't close to morning so she could stay in this forest for a long time.

She went over to the lake to see if she could drink from it. But when she got there, she saw another girl already there.

Usagi looked at the sky full of stars. She felt Mamoru's warmth against her. She was standing on his balcony that night, as Chibi-Usa slept soundly in his bed. Usagi had stepped outside to get some fresh air, and Mamoru had joined her.

Usagi still couldn't believe it. Mamoru had let her and Chibi-Usa sleep over at his apartment. Leaning against him, she closed her eyes.

Chibi-Usa walked up to the girl, but the girl cried out in pain suddenly, startling Chibi-Usa. She then disappeared. 'Why?' she thought.

Just then, she heard a snort behind her. Slowly, she turned... and gasped.

"Usa?"

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't we be getting some sleep?"

"I guess..."

"...What is it?"

'**At last, I've met someone! A maiden with a beautiful dream, protected by moonlight, a princess, yet a soldier...'**

Chibi-Usa couldn't believe it! A Pegasus!

"**You're the one I've searched for," **it said. Chibi-Usa marveled at the magic in its voice.** "Yet, I knew I'd meet you. I was anxious 'till I meet you. I hovered on my wings like a fog..."**

"**When we stand in moonlight," **Usagi said. **"I remember a former love reborn..."**

"Usa, you're remembering our past lives," Mamoru said. "I remember when I first met you, Usa. **A gentle feeling I couldn't stop when I thought about you. I had wondered why."**

'**I may be a young girl, but I'm really to happy to be scared,' **Chibi-Usa thought, staring at the Pegasus. **"I never knew a Pegasus was so pretty. But I feel like I know you. Why...?"**

"**This is our destiny,"** said Usagi. **"It began long ago."**

"**This is our destiny," **said the Pegasus. **"Now it begins."**

"**Our past and future are connected,"** said Mamoru. **"We will repeat our moonlight romance."**

**  
**

"**Our past and future are connected," **said Chibi-Usa. **"We can begin our moonlight romance."**

Double Moonlight Romance

Romanization and translation by Andrew Floyd

yatto aeta otome yo

utsukushiki yume wo motsu otome yo

suki no hikari ni mamorareta

PURINSESU ni shite senshi......

sagashiteta kimi no koto

aeru koto shinjiteita keredo

au made wa kasuka na fuan ga

kiri no you ni tsubasa ni matowaritsuite

otomette (w)atashi nano

honto nano ureshisugite kowai

mita koto mo nai hodo kirei na

hitomi dakedo natsukashii kigasuru no wa naze?

kore ga futari no sadame nano ima hajimaru

kako to mirai ga koko de tsunagari

kurikaesareru MUUNRAITO ROMANSU Woo...

tsukiakari abiru toki

omoidasu umareru mae no koi

tomedo naku yasashii kimochi ga

afurete kuru tada kimi wo omou dake de naze?

kore ga futari no sadame nano mata hajimaru

kako to mirai ga kokode tsunagari

kurikaesareru MUUNRAITO ROMANSU

MUUNRAITO ROMANSU

MUUNRAITO ROMANSU Woo...

At last I've met a girl!

A girl who has beautiful dreams!

Protected by the Moon's light

A princess, yet a soldier...

You're the one I've searched for

Yet I believed I'd meet you

Until we meet, I'll be a little anxious

Like the fog, I shall hang about on wings

Though I'm a young girl

Truthfully, I'm too happy to be scared.

I didn't know you were this pretty!

But after seeing you, I feel I already know you. Why?

This is our destiny. Now it begins.

The past and future are connected.

We can repeat our Moonlight Romance. Woo...

When we stand in the moonlight

I remember, a former love reborn

A gentle feeling I can't stop

comes over me, when I think about you. Why?

This is our destiny. Now it begins.

The past and future are connected.

We can repeat our Moonlight Romance.

Moonlight Romance

Moonlight Romance, Woo...


End file.
